


Pills Deleted Scene(s)

by BloodRaine



Series: Pills [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, all this is is chapter 22 but with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaine/pseuds/BloodRaine
Summary: For those sick individuals who wanted to read these NSFW parts.I didn't want to include them in the main piece.





	Pills Deleted Scene(s)

(I'll let you guys decide on whether or not this happened or whether it was just a dream.)

Gitq was a pretty small planet, but it was far enough away from Irk to be the optimal hiding spot. The small group was camping out for the night Zim and Skoodge sharing a tent, happily chatting away. 

The two were pretty close together, laying on their sides with their legs intertwined. Zim's antennae clicked together as he presses himself to Skoodge's chest.

'I'm so proud of you!' The smaller of the two chirped.

'Proud of me?' Skoodge cocked his head to the side.

'Yes! You did so well today. I want to reward you!' Zim moves himself to Skoodge's neck.

It was at this point Skoodge realized he was dreaming, and yet he didn't ever want to wake up. Zim was purring happily urging Skoodge to join in on his passion. 

After a minute of Zim's whines and pleas, Skoodge finally gives in and gives in and gives Zim what he wants.

Gently, he caressed Zim's thigh and switched their positions so that he was on top.

Skoodge put himself between Zim's legs and began to slide off the top of his uniform. Once Zim's tunic was off Skoodge removed his own before pressing his lips to Zim's neck.

Said Irken had been making a variety of clicking and chirping sounds as Skoodge undressed him.

It wasn't hard to tell that Zim was getting excited.

Skoodge moved lower down Zim's chest, caressing his pectorals with his thumbs. He moved with grace and pressed his antennae to Zim's causing a small spark to run through the both of them.

Zim arched his back and moaned. He gripped Skoodge's arm and gives him a look of want.

'Please... please Skoodge. No more waiting.' The smaller pleaded.

Skoodge smiled and gladly continued to undress the Irken; removing his boots and leggings.

Zim instinctively attempted to close his legs out of embarrassment but was stopped Skoodge, who had placed his claws on Zim's knees.

'Keep them open. I want to look at you.' Skoodge purred.

Zim chirped and slowly parted his legs, revealing the rest of his body to Skoodge.

Said Irken couldn't help but marvel at the sight. Between Zim's legs was his slit, now leaking a stick pink lubricant.

Skoodge ran his fingers up the slit and gently coaxed it into opening. Skoodge rubbed the inside with gloved fingers, touching all of the little cilia inside. The hairs reached and stuck to him as he continued to pleasure the smaller Irken.

Zim was could hardly keep his eyes open. He was chirping and whimpering as Skoodge's fingers turned his body into jelly.

In the center of Zim's slit was a small hole and Skoodge had decided to start poking at causing Zim to almost freeze in place.

'Hnk! Sk-Skoodge!~' Zim clicked his antennae together in a gasp.

Skoodge smirked as he felt Zim's respa was slipping from the hole. A respa was the equivalent to a human penis except it was thinner and a flat tip.

Zim's was bright pink and oozing precum.

'How are you feeling Zim?' Skoodge purred and began to stroke Zim's respa.

'Hnn! So g-good~' Zim was biting his tongue in euphoria.

Skoodge was about to continue when Zim's hand grabbed his.

'Wait. This is your reward.' Zim managed to get Skoodge on his back and began to remove to rest of his uniform.

'I want you to feel extra good for Zim~' Zim smirked and started to repeat the process Skoodge had done to him.

Once Skoodge's respa was out, his was shorter but thicker then Zim's, Zim pressed the two of them together. He wrapped a hand around both of them and began to stroke the two of them.

'Nah! Nn oh Zim!~' Skoodge whimpered.

'Shh. You don't want to wake up the others, do you?' Zim smirked.

Skoodge whimpered and chose to kiss Zim to stifle his moan. They pressed their antennae together, causing more waves of electricity to run through their bodies.

Within minutes the two were already close and covered in sweat.

'Mmph! Skoodge, Skoodge I'm so close!~' Zim pressed his face to Skoodge neck and stroked the two of them faster.

'Yes, me too~"

Skoodge wrapped his hand around Zim's and kissed him passionately as they came over each other.

Skoodge pulled back to face Zim. To hold him for just a moment before he woke up alone.


End file.
